


First Meet

by himbolovinghimbo



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: A fic I made months ago that I was nervous about publishing, M/M, also some light groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbolovinghimbo/pseuds/himbolovinghimbo
Summary: Baron Draxum has just received a kind letter from the beloved Battle Nexus Champion, Lou Jitsu. Pursued by his own goals (and self interests), Baron journeys down to the arena to capture the human...Or so he thought.





	First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I ever made since I was 16! Love this ship to pieces and really can’t wait to see more of these two cuties

Baron couldn’t believe it happened.

After weeks of agonizing over whether or not it was wise to send such a passionate and personal letter to the champion of the Battle Nexus, he had received a letter from in return. The handwriting was oddly large and curved, as if he cared more about painting a response than writing it. He read the reddish tinted paper with such wonder, feeling like a child who had received a returning letter from his idol:

“Hey there funky fan! You sure have a way with words! Seriously! I couldn’t understand half of it! I appreciate the love and support though, and I’m sending all of it back! Hope to see you again next week! Truly yours, Lou Jitsu”

Next week.

Suddenly 7 days felt like a millenia, he couldn’t wait next week, he wanted to see him now. He wanted to talk to him, to study his moves, his agility, his wit. His power and strength was unmatched and he desired all of it. He hurriedly sent him another letter, this time with more aggression and less complicated words to not confuse the young warrior. 

A few days passed before he received another letter. The paper was rather crumpled compared to the previously neatly folded letter, as if he desired to toss it out but continued to mail it back to him anyways at the last minute:

“You’re a little eager to talk to me huh? Sorry, I can’t rush these fights to come out sooner, but I’m sure I can convince Mrs. M to change her mind, she’s rather sweet for a terrifying spider woman. She doesn’t enjoy me going out much, she fears the yokai may envy my human life, but I never say no to meeting a fan! How about this, you come over to the arena tomorrow night, make sure everyone is gone and sneak inside. I promise there’s no security out there and I’ll be waiting down below in the center, where you usually watch the fights. That’s the furthest I can go without getting in trouble. Love, Lou Jitsu”.

Baron stared at the letter for a while, observing the words, grammatical errors and sloppy penmanship. Without thinking he leaned in and took a whiff of it, then pulled away in embarrassment. Something about the human was driving him wild, perhaps it was excitement to experiment on his powerful form… or perhaps…

Baron shook his head and ripped the letter, not wanting anyone to suspect that he was some human fanatic, despite being completely alone in his laboratory. He sat in silence, wondering if the sloppy letter should be something to worry about? “Certainly such a well regarded specimen as himself would not want to be seen as some illiterate barbarian,” he thought aloud. “Or perhaps he’s just busy”

\-------------------------------------------------

Baron did exactly as the human requested, wait for everyone to walk out of the arena before finally sneaking inside himself. Despite the massive structure of the area, there was not much security to protect it. No guards, no cameras, no anything, as if it was completely abandoned. An odd choice in Baron’s eyes but he wasn’t going to question it, it made travelling around a lot easier. Baron continued moving downward until he heard aggressive heaving and huffing in the distance. He rushed forward and spotted the human, flexing and stretching down below, as if he couldn’t bring himself to relax, even on his free time. Baron couldn’t help but bend down and stare from the distance, only a few feet away but what he saw before him put him at a loss for words.

The human’s movements were so graceful up close. Without yokai warriors and beasts to slay, Baron could truly sit in awe and admire him from afar. 

And that’s when something clicked within him.

He was no longer staring at his leg thrusts, but his legs themselves. His hand movements meant nothing to him as he watched the muscles of his arm bend and stretch. He began to stare at his abs, his thighs, and his wonderful, wonderful face. His eyes were frantic, determining which part of the body was the most deserving of his attention. He was nearly trapped in his own world of confusion and excitement when--

“HEY THERE FELLA! Or gal! I can’t really tell who or what you are up there.”

Baron stiffened. It took him a few moments to remember where he was again. He looked down and replied, surprised at the sudden shakiness in his voice, “Hello.”

The human patted down his tattered clothes and stretched his neck, Baron noticed the silver collar wrapped around it, but decided not to press the newly acquainted human about it. 

“Well?” the human jittered. “Come down here! I want to see you!”

Baron froze up again, See me? See this?

He had realized that with most of the lights now shut off, he was completely shrouded in the darkness, and still bending down from where he was spying. To the human, he probably looked like a child. 

He grunted and stood up, staring intensely at Lou Jitsu’s face as it went from amused to confused to mildly alarmed. Not wanting to waste more time just standing and waiting, he jumped down and approached the human, whose body was as stiff as he was.

Lou Jitsu looked down and looked back up, breaking the uncomfortable intense silence, “You’re big. Bigger than I thought”.

Before Baron could utter another word, the human shot out and began to touch the pipes placed squarely in his abdomen. A wave of hot embarrassment and confusion hit the older yokai as he swatted his hand away. “What are you doing?” He shouted, not realizing how heavily he was breathing. Was this some mind game? Some trick? Did the human agree to meet him so that he could jump him when he had the chance? Were all humans just bloodthirsty, battle crazed monsters. But Baron couldn’t help but notice how the human began to touch his own chest and stare at his abdomen with… fascination?

“Does it hurt?” the human spoke quietly. Sympathy hit Baron as he stepped forward to comfort the human. He hadn’t considered that the warrior was most likely denied access to visit yokai or even leave the arena. Perhaps this is why he agreed to the visit, not to support a fan, but to talk to someone who’s only goal isn't to rip his head off.

Or perhaps Baron was overthinking it.

“It’s an accessory, it is not like human flesh” Baron replied, poking his soft skin.

Baron could help but hold his hand against his abdomen. His lean, smooth abdomen… Snapping back to focus he pulled away again, wondering what was pushing him to behave so aloof around a man who was best known as a cheesy action hero. The look of confusion and wonder was quickly wiped off Lou Jitsu’s face as he jumped back and laughed, upsetting the older yokai. Maybe this was a waste of time, perhaps he shouldn’t be experimenting on someone as ditzy as this one. 

“Do you like touching it?” the human laughed. 

Baron hated it. He hated the way the human laughed and winked at him, as if toying with his emotions. He knew could knock him out then and there, as his wry body would be no match for his tools of destruction. But he didn’t… why didn’t he do it?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lou didn’t know what was pushing him to laugh. The way the larger yokai was somehow frozen stiff in his presence, the way his voice would shift awkwardly as he spoke to him, perhaps it’s the way his hand was practically glued to his body. Whatever it was, he couldn’t stop himself.

He had never seen a yokai of his shape and size completely entranced by him. He’s used to fighting creatures of his stature, not talking to him. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage.  
He stepped forward, wondering how far he was willing to go to entertain himself. Sure, fighting monsters on a weekly basis was fun, but Big Mama refused to let him explore the city and enjoy himself. Even the yokai that visited on occasion were a bit of a bore, either wanting to fight him to test their ability or gush over his strength and skill. He never had a mutant--especially a yokai this big--completely unable to form a single word around him. Perhaps the yokai wanted more than just see him.

“You can touch more of me you know,” Lou grinned. “I don’t mind”.

The larger yokai clicked his tongue in disgust, “I am not here to be your pleasure toy, human.”

Lou Jitsu stretched again, savoring the way the yokai’s eyes were transfixed on his chest, “Didn’t you read my letter? I like making my fans happy, if you don’t want to touch me, I’m not going to force you to”.

Maybe that was too much, Lou couldn’t help but feel pity as the yokai crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. Before he could speak, the muscled yokai spoke first, his voice still low.

“Do you enjoy this?” the mutant warrior said, waiting intently for a response.

Do you enjoy this?

For once, Lou felt completely taken aback. Does he enjoy this? Does he not look like he enjoys this? Of course he enjoys this. He loves the thrill, the excitement, the gifts, the praise, the admiration... Then he remembered the way the yokai scientist gently rubbed against his skin. He enjoyed the fighting, but he missed the intimacy.

For once, Lou was the one with the lowered head and the hushed voice, “of course I enjoy this. But… I miss my home. I miss my friends… I miss… I miss being held”.

Without warning, Lou saw his front collar get grabbed by large clawed hands and was pulled forward.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Baron could have captured him then and there. His large, burly arms were wrapped tightly around the smaller warriors body. Various ideas rushed through his head, he could drug him, knock him out, snap his spine… snap his spine… he never thought about needing the warrior alive. But he didn’t act on any of it, no, he just held the warrior tightly. 

“What are you doing?” Lou choked out, struggling to breathe. Baron loosened his grip but didn’t let go.

“You miss being held, I am giving you what you desire,” Baron murmured. He felt the small warrior twitch beneath him, eliciting a small whimper. But slowly, the smaller human returned the embrace and squeezed tightly.

“What else do you desire human?” Baron stated, his voice was firmer now, feeling some solace that he managed to break through that playful exterior of the thin man.

“I miss…” the human paused to let out a small chuckle, “i miss being kissed”.

“Kissed?”

“Girls from all over the world used to jump all over me, tearing at my clothes, biting my skin, pull my hair... I was a love magnet to them. I loved that. The yokai… you’re all nice but… I know I’m not the attractive type to your kind”.

Baron let go and stared the human down. He had never kissed another person before, let alone another man. His lips were made for taking and eating, not for interlocking with others. Relationships don't interest him, and he despised humans. Day after day, he had trained the day when some hapless human finally falls down to the secret city, and he’s blessed with the opportunity to rip them to shreds. But here he was, in the arms of another human, his bare, vulnerable chest, pressed up against his.

He looked away awkwardly, dare he risk the chance to look like some pathetic human fanatic in front of a potential bystander. Dare he ruin his reputation and become a laughing stock among the yokai? Looking down at the human he knew what he had to do. 

Grabbing the young man, who suddenly felt small in his arms, he slammed him against the wall, knocking the wind of out of him. A loud pained cry could be heard from the warrior’s voice, and had this been anyone else, Baron would have savored it. Instead he kissed the human’s collarbone apologetically, and clamped his hands on his thighs tightly. Lou gasped and heaved, as if he had never felt such exuberant love making before. Slowly the yokai beast felt up his pelvis, eliciting a harsh thrust from Lou.

“He’s so needy,” Baron thought to himself, enjoying the way the human whimpered and writhed under his hands.

His lips moved further upward, as did his hands. Soon he was sucking on the human’s cheek as he was rubbing gently on the human’s chest… his warm, supple chest. 

Lou however, grew impatient, and cocked his head sideways, locking his lips against Baron’s. Now it was the yokai’s turn to be completely taken aback as his face bashed against the human’s. He was certain the harsh turn was enough to give the human a nosebleed, but the human didn’t care for a second. He wanted this, he needed this… they both did.

Baron freed his hands from the human’s chest and wrapped around the legs again, lifting the human up to have a better angle. The human flicked out his tongue and Baron shoved his down in return, enjoying the way the human didn’t fight him but instead lapped his tongue, as if their tongues and saliva were dancing with each other as well. The way the human gripped his reddish hair was rousing, he freed himself for just a moment to quickly whisper, “harder. Yank it”.

Lou obeyed, and Baron felt his entire body quak under the excitement. Is this what love is? Is this what love feels like? Suddenly the idea of taking over the human world didn’t matter to him. He didn’t want to kill humans or liberate the yokai, he just wanted to be in the arms of the champion. It was loud, it was muted, it was violent, it was soft, it was everything and more. He wanted more, more of the champion, more of his voice, his body, his face, his noises… his everything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was absolute bliss, the way the horned yokai didn’t stop feeling him up and holding him down. He didn’t just feel good, he felt loved. He felt like the yokai was not treating him like some toy, but with so much care and warmth. Something he hadn’t felt from another person in quite some time. But all good things have to come to an end, and it came sooner than Lou wanted.

The yokai scientist pulled away and carelessly dropped Lou Jitsu. He breathed heavily and stared the flushed man down. Lou was suddenly hit with a wave of anxiety, the way the warrior looked down at him was alarming, completely different than anything he had seen before.

He looked angry.

“Was it steamy enough for you big guy,” Lou said with a nervous grin, wondering if that was the proper response to make. The yokai looked ready to dive down and choke him then and there.

The yokai continued to breathe deeply before taking a huge gasp of air. He shut his eyes and softened the angry gaze, appearing to look more frustrated and tired.

“Do not speak of this. To anyone,” he said harshly, before running off.

Lou stared beyond, watching the older yokai run out of the arena, knocking down a few weapons along the way. After a moment of stunned silence, Lou felt across his lip, realizing that a corner of it was bruised from the yokai’s eager biting and sucking. He wondered if he would ever see the man again… A small part of him felt that it was inevitable.

\--------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since the whole ordeal. Baron had been trying his hardest to focus on his plans, but that steamy night with the human was all over his mind. He had even gone as far as to avoid the Battle Nexus all together and even threaten anyone who tried to mention Lou Jitsu or the Nexus itself around him.

Baron was a hot mess, he knew how badly he wanted to see that human again, to know more about him, to look at his beautiful face and body… But he knew if he went there a second time, he’d be caught in his trap. 

He was in love. And he hated it.

There was a point however, where he got sick of pining for the human, but decided against seeing him face to face. Instead decided to switch on the channel and watch his fights from afar. It just wasn’t the same at home.

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door and ran forward. Hoping to see the handsome human warrior again, he was instead greeted by a rather frail mail yokai. The young yokai began to gush about Baron in excitement, apparently not knowing that this was his home, but Baron rolled his eyes in annoyance and took the letter out of the young boy’s hand, slamming the door behind him.

He opened the letter and was hit with a familiar scent. 

Him.

Hurriedly he folded open the letter to read it:

“Hello sheepman! How’s it going? I hope everything is well. I’m doing well in case you were wondering. Despite it being a crowd of thousands, it gets rather lonely fighting and not seeing your handsome face anywhere. I hope that night didn’t scare you away from me too much”  
Baron stopped to groan seeing the brightly colored hearts floating over the last sentence. He continued:

“I kept this secret between you and I, but I desire to see you again. You have a beautiful face and an even more charming personality. I think you’re making me feel things I never thought was possible. I hope we can meet up again. Love, Lou Jitsu”.

Love.

Baron sat on that word. He knew he was going to see that stupid human again, it was inevitable. But that love part, it made his head spin. Was it true that the human had finally fallen in love with a creature of his stature and pride? Was he truly willing to let such a large creature hold him and embrace him again? Would they… Go past the hugging and kissing? Was Lou Jitsu truly in love with him? Or was it simply his reaction to being locked down in the arena for so long? Perhaps this was a sick plan by Big Mama herself to humiliate him, with Baron knowing fully well that the woman is overprotective of her own champion.

Who knows.

He was probably overthinking it.


End file.
